1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized jacks and more particularly pertains to a new motorized jack for reducing the amount of labor needed to lift up a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorized jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, motorized jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,401; 3,392,959; 5,085,407; 4,653,727; 4,872,230; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 99,894.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motorized jack. The inventive device includes a housing with a motor provided in the housing. A threaded shaft is also provided in the housing. A top end of the threaded shaft is upwardly extended through a hole in the top of the housing. A ring gear is disposed around the threaded shaft. The ring gear has a toothed inner perimeter engaging the threaded shafts. An interconnected set of gears is provided in the housing to connect the ring gear to a rotating shaft of the motor. A lifting head is coupled to the top end of the threaded shaft.
In these respects, the motorized jack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the amount of labor needed to lift up a vehicle.